Power transfer systems of the type used in motor vehicles including, but not limited to, transfer cases, power take-off units (PTU) and drive axles are commonly equipped with a torque biasing system. Typical torque biasing systems function to regulate the transfer of drive torque between an input and an output. Typically, a multi-plate friction clutch pack is operably disposed between the input and the output and engagement of the clutch pack is varied to regulate the amount of drive torque transferred from the input to the output. For example, there is no torque transfer from the input to the output when the clutch pack is disengaged. In contrast, all of the drive torque is transferred from the input to the output when the clutch pack is fully engaged. When the clutch pack is partially engaged, a corresponding portion of the drive torque is transferred.
The degree of clutch pack engagement is adjusted by an engagement force that is imparted on the clutch pack via a clutch actuator system. Traditional clutch actuator systems include a power-operated drive mechanism that is operable to drive a clutch operator mechanism. The clutch operator mechanism converts the force or torque generated by the power-operated drive mechanism into the engagement force, which can be amplified prior to being applied to the clutch pack. The power-operated drive mechanism is typically controlled based on control signals generated by an electronic control system.
The quality and accuracy of torque transfer across the clutch pack is based on the frictional interface between the clutch plates. When the clutch pack is partially engaged, the clutch plates slip relative to one another and generate heat. To remove such heat, lubricating fluid is typically directed through the clutch pack to cool the plates as well as other clutch pack components. Excessive heat generation, however, can degrade the lubricating fluid and damage the clutch plates and/or the clutch pack components. Additionally, traction control systems require the clutch control system to respond to torque commands in a quick and accurate manner. The accuracy of meeting the torque request is largely dependent on the coefficient of friction of the clutch pack. It has been demonstrated that this coefficient can change quite rapidly under various loading and/or slip conditions. In particular, the coefficient tends to fade due to significant temperature increases in the clutch pack which result from insufficient rate of heat removal. The heat removal rate is primarily dependent upon the flow rate and condition of the lubricating fluid.
Traditional lubrication systems typically include a shaft-driven fluid pump that supplies the lubricating fluid to the clutch pack. The fluid pump is usually a unidirectional pump such that it provides no fluid flow when the vehicle is in the reverse mode of operation, even though torque requests may still occur. For instance, the vehicle may be subjected to backing up a dirt, gravel or snow-packed hill where operation in the AWD/4WD mode may be needed. Additionally, shaft-driven pumps are always driven when the vehicle is in forward motion. In many cases, however, the flow of lubricating fluid is not required until heat is actually generated on the highly loaded components, such as during clutch slip conditions. Furthermore, because shaft-driven fluid pumps are always pumping, inefficiencies are realized and fuel economy is negatively impacted.
Another shortfall of traditional lubrication systems is the increased pump capacity required to deliver sufficient lubricating fluid to the clutch pack at lower shaft speeds. Low shaft speeds are typically encountered in parking lot maneuvers, where tests for torque accuracy are typically performed. Increasing the pump capacity further increases the negative impact the lubrication system has on fuel economy, as well as creating potential for pump cavitation at higher shaft speeds.
Thus, a need exists to provide an improved lubrication system for use in torque couplings of the type used in vehicular power transfer systems. The improved lubrication system would overcome the drawbacks associated with conventional lubrication systems by providing superior heat removal characteristics while aiding in extending the service life of the clutch plates.